1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle wheel with a hub adapted to be mounted to a bicycle frame, an annular rim and a plurality of spokes extending inwardly from the rim to the hub. More specifically, the present invention relates to the connection between the spokes and the rim of the bicycle wheel.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has also become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One particular component of bicycles, which has been extensively redesigned over the past years, is the bicycle wheel. Bicycle wheels are constantly being redesigned to be lightweight and more aerodynamic in design as well as to be simple to manufacture and assemble.
There are many different types of bicycle wheels, which are currently available on the market. The most basic bicycle wheels have a hub portion, a plurality of spokes and an annular rim. The hub portion is attached to a part of the frame of the bicycle for relative rotation. The inner ends of the spokes are coupled to the hub and extend outwardly from the hub. The annular rim is coupled to the outer ends of the spokes and has an outer portion for supporting a pneumatic tire thereon. Typically, the spokes of the bicycle wheel are thin metal wire spokes. The ends of the hub are provided with a flange that is used to couple the spokes to the hub. In particular, holes are provided in the hub flanges. The wire spokes are usually bent on their inner end and provided with a flange that is formed in the shape of a nail head. The inner end is supported in one of the holes in one of the hub flanges. The outer ends of the spokes typically are provided with threads for engaging spoke nipples, which secure the outer ends of the wire spokes to the rim. In particular, the spoke nipples have flanges, which engage the interior surface of the rim. Alternatively, the spokes may be reversed, with the outer end having the nail head and the inner end having the threads for engaging spoke nipples, which secure the inner ends of the wire spokes to the hub.
With a spoke constructed in this manner, the nipples are installed in nipple holes formed in either the rim or the hub. The spokes are inserted through holes in either the hub flange or the rim with the flanges of the spokes engaging the areas surrounding the holes in either the hub flange or the rim. The male threads on the ends of the spokes are threaded into the female threads of the spoke nipples installed in the openings of the hub flange or the rim. It is desirable in the bicycle industry to have as few spokes as possible. One problem with conventional spokes is the concentrated stress applied to the rim. Moreover, if fewer spokes are used, the stress on the rim becomes increasingly larger. Typically, conventional spokes are attached to either the inner edge or the lateral side portions of the rim. Thus, the amount of force that can be applied to the rim by the spokes depends mainly upon the thickness of the inner edge of the rim or the lateral side portions of a rim. In order to accommodate the stress from the spokes, the inner edge of the rim can be made thicker. However, making the rim thicker increases the weight of the rim. Moreover, conventional spokes are not very aerodynamic in design.
In recent years, wheels have been designed with reinforcing members arranged on the outer ends of the spokes to aid in disbursing the stress concentrated on portions of the rim. Such a wheel is disclosed in Shimano""s U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,243. This wheel (i.e., rim, and spoke combination) is very strong, lightweight, and relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture. However, this design requires drilling a plurality of access holes in the outer peripheral surface of the rim. The spokes and reinforcement members are inserted through these holes into spoke openings of the rim during assembly. These holes then have to be sealed and a tubed tire installed. If a spoke needs to be replaced, the tire, tube and seal have to be removed from the rim so the spoke can be replaced.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a bicycle wheel which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle wheel with a lightweight rim that is relatively durable without adding any thickness to the spoke receiving portion of the rim.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle wheel, in which a plurality of holes in the outer peripheral surface of the rim can be eliminated such that a tubeless or a tubed tire can be utilized.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle wheel with fewer spokes extending between the rim and the hub.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle wheel, which can be relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture by conventional manufacturing techniques.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle wheel in which the tire does not have to be removed to replace a spoke.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle wheel in which a tubeless tire can be used and spokes can be replaced without removing the tire.
The foregoing objects can basically be attained by providing a spoke and rim assembly, comprising an annular rim having a hollow interior formed by an outer annular portion adapted to receive a tire thereon, first and second annular spoke attachment portions extending from the outer annular portion and located radially inwardly of the outer annular portion and an inner annular portion located radially inwardly of the first and second annular spoke attachment portions and extending between the first and second annular spoke attachment portions. The first and second annular spoke attachment portions face in substantially opposite directions with a plurality of circumferentially arranged spoke openings formed therein. The spoke and rim assembly includes a plurality of inwardly extending spokes with each of the spokes having an outer end portion at least partially received within one of the spoke openings. Each of the spokes has a center portion located radially inwardly of the outer end portion, and an inner end portion located radially inwardly of the center portion. The spoke and rim assembly also includes a plurality of reinforcement members with each of the reinforcement members being at least partially located in the spoke openings and coupled to one of the outer portions of the spokes. The reinforcement members have first and second transverse dimensions that are so dimensioned relative to the spoke openings such that the reinforcement members with the outer portions of the spokes coupled thereto pass through the spoke openings in a first relative orientation between the reinforcement members and the spoke openings, and are retained within the spoke openings in a second relative orientation between the reinforcement members and the spoke openings.
The foregoing objects can also basically be attained by providing a bicycle rim, comprising an outer annular portion, first and second annular spoke attachment portions, an inner annular portion and a plurality of reinforcement members. The outer annular portion is adapted to receive a tire thereon. The first and second annular spoke attachment portions extend from the outer annular portion and are located radially inwardly of the outer annular portion. The first and second annular spoke attachment portions face in substantially opposite directions and have a plurality of circumferentially arranged spoke openings formed therein. The inner annular portion is located radially inwardly of the first and second annular spoke attachment portions and extends between the first and second annular spoke attachment portions. The outer annular portion is free of openings within twelve millimeters or about five degrees of at least a majority of the spoke openings as measured from each center point of the majority of said spoke openings.
The foregoing objects can further be attained by providing a reinforcement member adapted to be positioned between a spoke and a rim with an outer annular portion, first and second annular spoke attachment portions extending from the outer annular portion and located radially inwardly of the outer annular portion and an inner annular portion located radially inwardly of the first and second annular spoke attachment portions and extending between the first and second annular spoke attachment portions. The reinforcement member includes a first portion, a second portion and a spoke hole. The first portion has a first maximum width that is adapted to be received in a spoke opening of the rim. The second portion has a second maximum width that forms an abutment surface between the first and second portions. The spoke hole extends through the first and second portions, the spoke hole being sized to receive a portion of the spoke therein. The first and second portions have a transverse dimension that is so dimensioned relative to the spoke opening such that the reinforcement member with the portion of the spoke coupled thereto passes through the spoke opening in a first relative orientation between the reinforcement member and the spoke opening, and is retained within the spoke opening in a second relative orientation between the reinforcement member and the spoke opening by the abutment surface.
The foregoing objects can further be attained by providing a bicycle spoke, comprising a rim attachment end, an elongated center portion, a hub attachment end, and a reinforcement member The rim attachment end is adapted to be removably received within a spoke opening of a rim. The elongated center portion extends from the rim attachment end. The hub attachment end extends from the center portion. The reinforcement member is located on the rim attachment end such that the reinforcement member is offset from a longitudinal axis of the center portion. The reinforcement member includes a first portion and a second portion. The first portion has a first maximum width that is adapted to be received in the spoke opening of the rim. The second portion has a second maximum width that forms an abutment surface between the first and second portions. The reinforcement member has transverse dimensions that are so dimensioned relative to the spoke opening such that the reinforcement member with the rim attachment end of the spoke coupled thereto passes through the spoke opening in a first relative orientation between the reinforcement member and the spoke opening, and is retained within the spoke opening in a second relative orientation between the reinforcement member and the spoke opening by the abutment surface.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses preferred embodiments of the present invention.